User talk:Chrismh
Chrismh, You are now admin :) Thanks so much for your help and suggestions. I've been looking forward to having you here, Lalaloopsydad 19:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the trouble..I will try to think of something else..GakupOliver19 (talk) 12:00, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :D Forgive Me>>? SOME idiot ( lalaloopsyme ) put spam on yr profile i took it off for ya Lenneh (talk) 19:31, November 16, 2013 (UTC) its chill shes just a wee poo obvs do you have time to go on chat? :O Lenneh (talk) 00:12, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiisss - mind dealing with the notoriously poor/mediocre editor that is making quite a name for herself among the more experienced editors? I know people have left her messages. But they seem to have been evaded. And I am not exactly a fan of resolving issues with users. It's more your cup of tea. BeaNOwl (talk) 17:08, November 17, 2013 (UTC) im really sorry chris my laptop is acting up bare with me and ill get on chat Lenneh (talk) 13:45, November 23, 2013 (UTC) im really sorry chris i cant go on chat anymore its really not working and i cant keep restarting my computer its so annoying is there any other place you can tell me?? i can make a chatzy room n we can talk there Lenneh (talk) 14:24, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey christina, sorry for bugging everyone, but i just wanna help out Oriana2003love (talk) 14:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC)Oriana Im sorry for making nonsense comments on this wikis articles :( i was just making more badges :( Oriana2003love (talk) 01:19, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Oriana I accidently addded a picture of Mittens sitting with bundles on a couch :( Just wondering... Okay.... is your avatar: a. from Matryoshka? (or at least Matryoshka styled) b. doing the Caramelldansen XD ....... just wondering..... Cookiez-chan .... Wanna leave a message? 07:21, January 1, 2014 (UTC) In regards to Lalaloopsy506, they are openly defiant or uncooperative. I've already had to deal with them and issued punishment on several occasions, they are aware of what they were doing and continue doing because they believe they are rebellious and we the admin-authority should not be keeping them in check, some of them are even trying to form a mutiny, by expressing edits on this wiki should be free of restriction and personal to the user making them. I just want you to know warnings will not penetrate through their stubborn walls, they flat out do not agree with our rules and openly challenge us. Even rudely addressing us, I have literally been talked to like I was in the wrong and that I have no right to bringing up these issues. And it's known around here I personally loathe dealing with consequences for failure of compliance with user privliges and what have you's. Just keeping you in the know, this has been going on for quite some time now. BeaNOwl (talk) 05:16, January 19, 2014 (UTC) chris suruki just said stop harassing me and she told me 2 shut up and 2 go get blocked should I? or should of told u about this? and u can go on my profile and see here: 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 22:13, February 2, 2014 (UTC) can u protect my profile page and make me an admin please so I could edit myself.--4evrstrawberryz (talk) 22:20, February 2, 2014 (UTC) chris i know u havent been on recently and u dont know whats goin on but i do!! magic do u wanna chat so i can tell u about it orr? Lenneh (talk) 00:19, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Um hey more Suruki trouble on the wikis Yes I don't know if it's the best time to say but Suruki was smart enough to go on the fanon wiki and harass 4everStrawberryz formerly 506 there. He/She typed the following message: No one hates (but hates was crossed out) likes you you nasty brat! In fact I believe the only reason to come on the fanon wiki besides making characters was to harass 506 (4everstrawberryz) she only did it once but I see where she;s going trying to get 4everstrawberryz in trouble for something she as in suruki did. Yeah remember that anon I told you about Yeah her name is Caroline and she is 4everstarwberryzs sister and she and Kate the other sister team up to bully her. Well starwberryz told me on chat that the Suruki person is Meagan. So Meagan was doing all the harassing. Yes you blocked their account but they hacked 4everstrawberryz account. Let me say this: any mean thing the user with that name does don't block the user. It is her siblings using her account to make you think it is her because they want everyone to hate her. (AskSuzette101Talk) Excuse me! Sorry for bothering you again, but there is an anon that is harassing AskSuzette101 for no reason at all. I do not like all the cyberbullies recently on all the wikis. It is just plain rude. Please handle the person, there username is 'I Hate AskSuzette101'. Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 23:33, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thank you! Sorry, but thanks! She was asking if I hated her too... It broke my heart... It's just sad... Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 02:11, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thank you! Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 17:38, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I seem to be bothering you a lot... sorry! but I have gotten these messages: well you know 4evrstrawberryz? she is a brat because u were being nice to her!!! please be mean to her she stinks! Caroline and kate101 (talk) 00:42, February 27, 2014 (UTC) HAHAHAH! I HATE 4EVRSTRAWBERRYZ NO ONE LIKES HER CUZ SHE IS A NASTY BRAT!!! 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 21:13, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I HATE 4EVRSTRAWBERRYZ SHE SUCKS! Caroline and kate101 (talk) 21:18, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I have tried telling her to stop or I will notify an admin, but she responded with the last 2 messages. Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 23:18, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Yes, confusing. They're sisters and can hack Meagan's account. Not cool. And thank you! I was watching the music video and decided to make an OC of one. I was worried you might not like me copying you. I drew it myself by hand. Thank you for liking it! Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 16:56, March 2, 2014 (UTC) who is: I Hate AskSuzette101? 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 00:14, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thanks. It was, honestly, quite easy to do. And if I were admin/chat moderator, I would also hate to block the wrong person. Ciao! --CherryPie-Cat (talk) 16:19, March 3, 2014 (UTC) the vandalisam is from the hackers which the user is: user:AskGoldie101 thanks 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 21:44, March 3, 2014 (UTC) okay look the crenamed caroline and kate account asked me on another wiki they didn't hack strawberryzs account. So she didn't ask on here and she got banned not only for the past bullying but because of the page vandalism hello chris!! theres something id like to talk to you on chat about are u good to chat orr Lensneh~talk~ 00:18, March 14, 2014 (UTC) oh im sorry chris!!! its just that beanowl was the only admin around at that time Cinderslippers123 (talk) 14:19, March 14, 2014 (UTC)